Harry Potter et l'étoile elfique
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Suite de Harry Potter et les lignes du destin. Ne prends pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.
1. Chapter 1

Un petit résumé pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas lu le devoir d'essiation...

Cette fic ne prend pas en compte ni le tome 6, ni le 7

Harry James Potter, il avait un nom, il a maintenant une identité. Identité trouvée avec l'arrivée de sa soeur: Rose Alieson en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Elle amène avec elle de nouveaux personnages, tel que Malo, un moldu devenu lui aussi prof à Poudlard, mais aussi la superbe Ange (fille des parents adoptifs de Rose)... devenue la petite amie de Malefoy.

Harry apprend que ses parents avaient pour projets de le faire partir en France, en compagnie de sa soeur mais n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire. Il cherche désormais à savoir pourquoi on lui a caché si longtemps l'existence de Rose. Une soeur dont il est attaché, aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Ils possèdent tous les deux un collier qui leur permet de ressentir les joies ou les douleurs de l'autre.

Fin d'année mouvementée, Lucius Malefoy tue sa femme par erreur et se fait à son tour tuer par Drago... Un Drago visiblement du "bon côté"... Harry en profite pour venger Sirius et faire de Lestrange un mauvais souvenir.

Côté romance, après de nombreuses disputes, Ron avoue enfin son amour à Hermione qui tout d'abord affolée refuse l'évidence... Ils fêteront leur un an dans cette fic. Ange et Drago sont toujours ensemble malgré les tensions incessantes autour de leur couple. Fred doit épouser la petite fille de Dumbledore, une certaine Charlotte. Rose et Malo ont eu de magnifique jumelles: Lily-Fleur et Elysée.

Quant à Ginny, sa patience a été récompensée... elle est désormais la petite amie officielle du célèbre Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair leva nonchalamment sa tête de l'oreiller dans lequel il avait enfoui son visage.

- Ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Lily a faim…

- J'arrive tout de suite…

Il reposa sa tête là où elle était encore quelques secondes auparavant. Les images se chamboulaient dans sa tête, une année venait de s'écouler. Lui qui ne supportait pas la présence de Malefoy dans la même pièce devait aujourd'hui partager sa maison… Le comble.

- Harry ?

- Hmm…

- Ca va ?

- Bien sûr que ça va ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien… tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

- Je vais bien. Je me suis un peu assoupi c'est tout. Et on ne peut pas dire que mon réveil était rêvé…

- Désolée…

La jeune Ange quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Harry mentait toujours aussi mal… Non, rien n'allait. Il était coincé dans la maison de son pire ennemi, obligé de lui faire confiance pour de bon, au-delà de tous ses idéaux. Et puis surtout, il avait cette chose qui le tracassait depuis cette terrible soirée. Il avait tué. Il avait lancé ce sort impardonnable. Il avait envoyé cette femme dans l'autre monde. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais parlé… personne ne lui en avait reparlé. Et il se sentait bête d'y penser de cette manière. Cette femme avait tué tant d'innocents, cette femme avait tué son parrain, la seule personne qui le reliait à ses parents. Et puis, comment exprimer ce malaise alors qu'à côté de lui vivait quelqu'un qui venait de voir sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux, alors qu'à côté de lui vivait quelqu'un qui venait de tuer son père.

Harry replongeait tout doucement dans ce sommeil lorsque soudain, les pleurs d'un bébé le fit sursauter puis juste derrière, la voix d'Ange qui l'appelait, en vain. Cette Ange, sa sœur, une nouvelle personne qui avait fait son apparition dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Et qui avait, par la même occasion fait de Malefoy son beau-frère.

Le jeune Potter se leva, s'étirant doucement et prit la direction de ce qui avait été transformé en chambre d'enfant. Il traversait les couloirs sombres du manoir des Malefoy, toujours parcouru par cette sensation de mal-être, comme s'il volait l'âme de la maison. Ici, de nombreux tableaux d'ancêtres étaient accrochés, des ancêtres qui le fixaient d'un œil mauvais. Rien dans cette maison n'était réellement accueillant, rien dans cette maison ne l'aidait à ce sentir mieux. Il continuait à avancer, son regard fixant l'horizon, il n'avait aucune envie de baisser la tête, une vague de fierté l'emportant, il n'avait aucune envie de fuir. Il était là parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, il était là, parce que sa sœur lui avait demandé.

Sa sœur, Rose, celle qui était apparue comme par enchantement. Celle qui lui avait valu tant de nuits blanches, tant de malaises, de larmes de bonheur et de tristesse. Sa sœur, celle qu'il aimait tant. D'ailleurs, c'était vers ses filles qu'il accourrait, les jumelles si jolies, lui rappelant sans cesse son nouveau rôle. Il pénétra dans cette pièce, la seule qui semblait réellement accueillante. Des murs tout de bois, les berceaux blancs au milieu et quelques peluches. Il s'approcha du seul berceau ou un bébé était encore et souleva doucement l'enfant. Ce genre de manœuvre ne lui était toujours pas commun. Il se surprit à sourire en réfléchissant au nom de la fillette qu'il portait le long de lui. A vrai dire, elles se ressemblait tellement qu'il doutait un jour de pouvoir les différencier. Pourtant, leurs parents y arrivaient. Il prit dans sa main celle toute potelée de la demoiselle, tentant de lire le prénom gravé sur la gourmette en or, et fut enfin fixé, cette petite était sa nièce, Lily-fleur. Il cala la tête de la petite le long de son cou et s'aventura dans les vastes couloirs du manoir, espérant cette fois ne pas s'y perdre.

Et enfin, il arriva sans encombres dans la vaste cuisine tout aussi sobre que le reste de la maison. Il y vit Ange, assise sur une des chaises tenant dans ses bras la jeune Elysée. Il lui sourit, un peu pour se faire pardonner de la vague de mauvaise humeur dont il avait fait preuve ce matin. Puis, prenant le biberon qu'elle avait sortit, il l'imita. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête autour de lui, cherchant du regard celui qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une semaine, celui qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait dû le suivre jusque chez lui. Et alors, il ne put retenir sa question.

- Tu as vu Mal… Drago ?

- Oui, toujours au même endroit. Il ne quitte pas la bibliothèque, il ne parle plus, ne mange plus… Il me fait peur.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ca va prendre du temps.

- Je sais… je me souviens du jour où… enfin bref, je crois que si Rose n'avait pas était là je… Mais lui n'a personne.

Et dire qu'elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir une pointe de pitié pour ce garçon… Qui l'aurait cru. Il vit quelques larmes couler sur la joue d'Ange. Cela faisait à peine un an qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, tué par des mangemorts, cela faisait un an qu'elle était sous la responsabilité de sa sœur, Rose. Cette dernière avait été adoptée par les parents d'Ange et la considérait donc, à juste titre, comme sa sœur.

D'ailleurs, elle commençait à lui manquer, elle était restée au château avec son mari Malo, un moldu, pour apparemment remettre en ordre certaines choses ; question de sécurité après que Lucius Malefoy accompagné de mangemorts ait réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle leur disait quand elle rentrait chaque soirs. Elle faisait ça depuis une semaine, rentrait tard le soir et repartait tôt le matin… Et dire que ça ne devait pas durer très longtemps. Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie, la voir revenir pour prendre possession de sa nouvelle maison. Et justement, la porte s'ouvrit…


	3. Chapter 3

- Bonjour tout le monde !

La jeune femme rousse venait de faire son entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne semblait jamais avoir été aussi heureuse que ces jours derniers… Pourtant Harry savait désormais lire dans ses yeux, et ce sourire n'était qu'un pâle maquillage. Elle aussi avait été touchée par ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle aussi, et comme tout le monde. On ne voit jamais des personnes mourir sans en garder aucunes des traces. Et cette mission pour le château ne devait pas vraiment l'aider à oublier. Harry lui sourit à son tour, pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec ses sauts d'humeur, après tout, il n'avait fait que tuer une personne… un meurtre dont Rose avait endossé la responsabilité d'ailleurs.

- Je ne fais que passer… Dumbledore m'a demandé de ramener un livre… qui doit se trouver ici… Quelqu'un a vu Drago. Ca serait bien utile qu'il m'aide à le chercher…

- Dans la bibliothèque… Il n'en est pas sorti depuis un petit moment…

- Bon, et bien je vais le faire descendre, je ne pense pas que ça soit très bon pour lui…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle fila vers l'énorme porte en bois qui la séparait des escaliers. Puis elle réapparu soudainement, un nouveau sourire pendu à ses lèvres.

- Harry… c'est la dernière chose à faire au château… j'aimerais que tu t'habilles vite, on a une petite visite à rendre je crois.

Sans plus de mots, elle disparue de nouveau, laissant là un jeune homme se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Il lança un coup à Ange, qui le regardait, aussi perplexe. A vrai dire, il oublia bien vite cette phrase… s'il avait bien compris, Rose avait fini son travail, ils rejoindraient tous leur nouvelle maison. Et c'est le cœur léger qu'il acheva de donner le biberon à Lily… Avant que la tempête ne revienne en la présence de Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier venait de réapparaître depuis plusieurs jours de non présence, Harry était sûr que Rose devait y être pour quelque chose… il la regarda partir après avoir donné un baiser sur le front de ses filles et disparaître comme elle était apparue. Drago vînt s'adosser sur le comptoir qui traversait la cuisine et, peut-être était-ce encore une de ses inventions mais Harry avait l'impression que ce dernier le fixait, le regard plein de vices. Il détourna la tête, bien que d'habitude, le moindre regard l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds, il se contenta de reporter son intention sur le bébé qui somnolait désormais.

Drago restait là, tel un dément. Ses cheveux blonds n'avaient visiblement pas été coiffés depuis un moment, ses yeux d'habitude si beaux étaient entourés d'un anneau rouge qui leur donnait une lueur maléfique. Il ne bougeait pas, comme une nouvelle provocation à la remarque. Ange coupa ce silence grisant.

- Ginny doit être pressée de recevoir le résultat de ses buses… Ca s'est bien passé pour elle non ?

Que n'avait-elle pas dit là ? Les yeux de Harry fixaient le sourire narquois de Malefoy. Il détestait parler de sa vie devant lui, il détestait parler de Ginny devant lui. Pourtant il répondit, sans plus d'hésitation.

- Apparemment… Et dire que l'année prochaine ça sera de nouveau à notre tour d'attendre…

- Oui, enfin à VOTRE tour. Harry, j'ai… nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

C'est fou ce qu'il détestait cette phrase, rien ne lui présageait quelque chose de bon. Ce nous concernait donc Malefoy et sa sœur, ce nous faisait d'eux un couple à part entière. Il détourna le regard du jeune Malefoy qui c'était apparemment décidé à le rendre fou, et le tourna vers Ange, une pointe d'inquiétude brillant au fond de ses yeux.

- Harry… Arrêtes ça tu veux !

- Que j'arrête quoi ?

- Ce regard pitoyable. Ecoute, je sais déjà que ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te faire plaisir… Je… n'irai pas au collège à la rentrée.

- Tu, tu arrêtes tes études ?

- Pas tout a fait…

Finalement, cette nouvelle n'était pas si terrible… Mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il la vit reprendre, très rapidement.

- Harry je suis enceinte. Et ce n'est pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit…

Si elle lui aurait laissé le temps de parler, cette phrase aurait été utile mais là, la jeune fille avait déjà quitté la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu enfin réagir. Il détourna alors ses yeux vers Drago qui continuait à l'observer, apparemment amusé pas cette situation.

- Fais pas cette tête Potter ! Tu concurrences les gnomes de jardin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !

- Tu veux un dessin Potter !

Décidément, ce mec était inhumain, de l'humour dans ce genre de situation… Harry baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ces bras, il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien, tout allait pour le mieux. Il releva la tête et reprit avec un sembla de calme et de sérénité.

- Je t'en remercie, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin…

- Tiens donc, tu saurais de quoi je parle… Je dois dire que tu m'étonnes… Enfin, tu aurais pu choisir une autre personne… une Weasley… on aura tout vu…a moins que ce ne soit pas d'elle que nous parlons.

- Mais je ne te parle de personnes moi !

- Donc, vu la manière dont tu le prends, il s'agit bien de Weasley… à moins que tu n'ais… pas possible nous parlons du célèbre Harry Potter… Weasley... je n'en reviens pas… Mais dis moi, qu'en dit ton… ami Potter ? Que suis-je bête, il ne le sait pas… pas encore.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, il fut déjà hors de vue… Harry avait la mauvaise impression que cette histoire n'allait pas en rester là.


	4. Chapter 4

- Harry ? Tu es prêt ?

- Bah ça, ça dépend… Tu te décides à me dire où on va ?

- Je ne préfère pas…

- Et c'est censé me rassurer… De toute façon, après cette maison, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de pire…

-…

- Rose tu me fais peur là…

- Pour le rien de pire, je crois que tu te trompes…

- D'accord… J'ai compris… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux aller faire là-haut ? Elle n'en a rien à faire de nous.

- Harry, c'est important pour moi. Je sais qu'on ne la voit pas vraiment de la même façon. Tu as vécu toute ta vie avec et moi, je ne garde d'elle que tes images floues.

- Tu sais quoi, j'échange volontiers tes images mêmes floues contre mes souvenirs, bien nets eux ! Tu veux que je te rappelle tout ce qui a été mon enfance là-haut ?

- Harry, de une tu baisses d'un ton ! Et de deux, essayes un peu d'ouvrir ton esprit…

- Il est ouvert mon esprit ! Arrête de me parler comme à un dégénéré ! Je n'irai pas. C'est tout.

- Tu te calmes s'il te plaît. Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !

Elle venait de lui attraper le bras dans une pression sans doute due à l'énervement mais qui lui faisait tout de même mal. Il ne broncha pas, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lu en elle une pointe de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Cette lueur le calma aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ca va. Mais il n'y a pas que ta manière de parler qui me fait réagir Harry. Cette manière de me regarder me fait peur. Alors, certes, je sais que tu as des tas de choses qui ne vont pas et je comprends tout à fait, alors tu fais comme tu veux, tu en parles, tu les gardes pour toi mais ne me fais plus ce coup là. Maintenant, je crois que tu n'es plus vraiment disposé à écouter mes arguments alors tu t'en passeras mais tu me suivras jusque là-haut, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère…

- On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu…

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Tu dis que c'est moi qui fais passer mes nerfs sur les autres mais tu t'es vu ? Regarde toi Rose ! Ce sourire hypocrite me rend malade. Tu ne vas pas bien et tu montres totalement le contraire ! Du moins tu essayes ! Et qui tu comptes berner comme ça ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Tu crois que je ne vois rien ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Je lis dans tes yeux ! Tu as peur ! Tu as peur, tu sais tout ce qu'il se passe dehors, tu sais que c'est nous qu'il recherche, tu sais que… tu sais qu'on n'y échappera pas ! Alors quoi ? Tu veux rattraper le temps passé et aller la voir ? Et bien vas-y ! Mais en aucun cas tu m'obligeras à y aller ! Ce temps passé moi je l'ai vécu et j'ai le droit de dire que je n'en garde pas les meilleurs souvenirs. J'ai le droit de dire que je ne veux pas retourner chez ces…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, c'est ta famille je te le rappelle.

- Ma famille ? Faudrait peut-être aller leur dire Rose ! Je ne suis rien pour eux, ils ne sont rien pour moi. Point barre !

- Harry ! Grandis un peu !

- J'ai grandi ! Et tu veux savoir comment ? Seul, toujours seul ! Et à qui la faute ? Qui a dû grandir entre des personnes qui faisaient tout pour que je devienne invisible ? Bien sûr, t'as pas connu ça toi… tu étais trop bien là où tu étais… trop bien pour pouvoir en bouger…

Et comme un éclair, il n'eut que le temps de sentir une main s'écraser sur sa joue et cette chaleur typique qui s'empare du visage… Le jeune Potter leva la tête vers sa sœur, des larmes de honte remontant de sa gorge. Il fila, sans plus de regard, tantôt regrettant ses paroles, tantôt les approuvant réellement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le jeune Potter porta la main à sa joue, le regard embué par des larmes qu'il tentait en vain de réfréner… Ceci était la première gifle de sa vie. Elle en était par ce fait que plus douloureuse. Il sentait cette douleur parcourir sa joue, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle disparaisse, comme pour maintenir cette colère qu'il ressentait envers sa sœur. Pourtant, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il le voulait mais ne le pouvait pas.

- Imbécile !

Ce mot était parti sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, oui, c'était un imbécile, il avait quelqu'un à qui il tenait réellement et c'était arrangé pour qu'elle se mette en colère contre lui. Elle n'allait pas bien et cette affaire ne risquait pas d'arranger son état. Sans plus de pensées négatives, il fit demi-tour, pénétra dans la pièce où Rose restait encore. Ces yeux étaient rougis, des larmes trahissaient sa tristesse, elle restait là, fixant au loin les feuilles des arbres danser sous la douce brise d'été.

- Excuse-moi…

La jeune femme se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de prendre son frère dans ses bras, celui-là restait distant, cette douleur morale était encore là.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse Harry. Je… je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler. C'était stupide, je me suis emportée.

- Tu t'es emportée à cause de moi. Tu me promets qu'on n'y reste pas longtemps ?

- Promis…

- En même temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous invite à boire le thé…

- Tu as raison… mais on ne sait jamais. Harry… on… on efface tout et on recommence ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, si tout pouvait être aussi simple…

Il eut bien le temps d'y penser pendant le chemin qui le séparait de cette maison du 4 privet drive. Il tuait le temps, comme il le pouvait, observant les visages angéliques de ses nièces qui dormaient prés de lui. Ils avaient décidé d'utiliser un moyen de transport moldu qui de ce fait éviterait la crise cardiaque à la famille Dursley. La voiture de Malo paraissait parfaite, ce dernier avait pris le volant et tenter en vain d'apaiser la tension. Il venait de mettre la radio, moldue. Pourtant cette musique qu'Harry avait oublié le lassait… elle lui semblait bien fade à côté du dernier tube à la mode, côté sorcier. Puis comme toutes les choses qu'on appréhende arrivent plus vite que prévu, celle-ci ne déroge pas à la règle. Malo venait de garer sa voiture dans la rue, non loin de cette petite maison si semblable aux autres.

Lentement, Harry descendit de la voiture, fixant la même direction d'un œil dégoûté. Lui qui croyait ne jamais avoir à remettre les pieds ici s'était bien trompé. Il tourna la tête vers Malo et Rose qui descendaient tant bien que mal les filles de leurs sièges auto. Ils étaient bien trop rapides à son goût. Sans plus de mots, il suivit sa sœur à travers cette rue où aucune haie n'était plus haute que les autres. Et se retrouva rapidement devant la maison.

- Ca va aller… Je suis là…

Harry aurait eu envie de lui dire que ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais se tut, la regardant appuyer sur cette maudite sonnette. Harry recula un peu, préférant observer cette scène d'un peu plus loin. Il vit alors son cousin Dudley apparaître derrière la porte, toujours aussi gros qu'à l'habitude, revêtu de vêtements qui devaient être à la mode dans le monde moldu. Il le vit observer Rose, de haut en bas, et maintenir son regard sur son visage, attendant visiblement les présentations.

- Je suis Rose. Rose Alieson…

Harry vit le jeune homme hausser ses épaules dodues et ne pas bouger d'un millimètre.

- J'aimerais voir Pétunia…

- Elle vous connaît ?

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il tressaillait devant la passivité de son cousin, n'y tenant plus, il se montra et lança ces quelques mots devant le regard effaré de Dudley.

- On ne te demande pas de savoir si on l'a connaît ou pas, on voudrait que tu ailles chercher ta mère…

- Harry… Je t'en pris…

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers sa sœur et se ravisa retournant à sa place initiale. Dudley restait là, la bouche ouverte.

- Dudleynouchet, qui est-ce ?

Et ce fut la tante qui fit son apparition, son célèbre tablier autour de la taille.

- Vous êtes ?

- Rose Alieson…

- Je vous connais…

- Je pense… peut-être aurais-je dû dire Rose Potter.

Encore une fois, la terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que Pétunia n'y aurait rien vu. Bien vite, elle reprit ses esprits et lança, le regard noir…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? Ton frère n'est pas là. Il est majeur chez vous non ? Il n'a plus à vivre ici.

- Ca on le sait déjà.

Encore une fois, il ne put retenir cette phrase et se montra.

- Je vois… Tu ne comptes pas nous le laisser encore une fois ?

- Je… je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois ma chère tante.

Harry jubilait, enfin sa sœur avait compris qui se cachait derrière ce personnage.

- Le fait est que je viens de rentrer de France… Et j'ai eu la soudaine envie de revoir ce qu'il me restait de ma famille, ici.

- Bien, comme tu peux voir, on va tous bien…

- Tante Pétunia…

Cette dernière sursauta en entendant cette phrase, un sursaut qui fit sourire Harry.

- Je sais toutes les rancœurs que tu portes… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait à en pâtir… Ecoutes, ça fait un moment que nos parents, que ta sœur est décédée et… il serait peut-être tant de passer à autre chose…

- C'est facile à dire pour toi… Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas…

- Tu as raison, je ne connais rien, alors pourquoi m'en vouloir… Je… je voulais te présenter ma famille… je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais, c'était important pour moi de le faire. Alors voici Malo, mon mari.

Ce dernier s'avança et lui tendit une main qu'elle ne serra pas.

- Et mes filles, Lily-fleur et Elysée, elles ont quatre mois…

Cette fois encore, elle ne sembla nullement touchée par cette intention.

- Bon et bien… voici notre adresse, j'aimerais que… que tu m'appelles de temps en temps…

- Tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone ? Toi ?

- Je suis un moldu, tout comme vous… et nous vivons donc comme vous.

La tante Pétunia sembla outrée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Bon et bien, on va te laisser…

Rose fit demi-tour, Harry semblait sentir la tristesse qui envahissait sa sœur. Bien sûr, il savait que la rencontre n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement, pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait souhaité qu'il n'en fût pas le cas. Lorsque soudain :

- Tu ressembles à ta mère… autant qu'il ressemble à son père…

Rose se retourna, lui souriant, alors que la porte se refermait déjà. Harry doutait que cette phrase soit vraiment une gentillesse mais Rose paraissait sûre du contraire, il n'osa pas la contredire.


	6. Chapter 6

Le retour s'était fait comme l'aller, sans un mot… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette phrase que la tante Pétunia avait prononcé avant de fermer la porte sur eux. Etait-ce réellement un sursaut de gentillesse ou simplement comme il le pensait, encore un sarcasme de plus… Elle qui ne supportait pas sa sœur, dit que Rose lui ressemble… Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était clair que sa deuxième hypothèse était la plus vraisemblable.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

Et voilà, il était de nouveau bloqué… Il regarda sa sœur, et fut heureux de voir que le sourire qu'elle arborait était le premier depuis pas mal de temps, à ne pas avoir cet arrière goût de tristesse.

- Je revoyais la tête de Dudleynouchet…

- C'est vrai que là, c'était mémorable… Et dire qu'il était si mignon bébé…

- Comme on devient…

Le premier fou rire partagé depuis un bon moment. La gifle de ce matin ne semblait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Des aveux qui auraient être dus être partagés depuis un bon moment, à les faire traîner en longueur, ils n'avaient réussis qu'à accentuer cette sensation de mensonge. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, comme un mauvais passage qui devait être affronté, bientôt, le mariage de Fred et Charlotte allait remettre un peu de baume au cœur, Harry retrouverait Ginny qui, même s'il ne l'avouait pas commençait réellement à lui manquer. Mais avant ça, la famille devait prendre possession de leur nouvelle maison.

Une maison tellement simple qu'elle en semblait parfaite pour Harry qui rêvait depuis si longtemps de vivre comme tout le monde. Cette maison était en fait la possession des grands-parents de Malo, installés en Grande-Bretagne depuis pas mal d'années. Une demeure qui aurait dû revenir au père de ce dernier, juste après leur mort, il y a de ça pas mal d'années. Néanmoins, il se trouve que Matthew Alieson était tombé amoureux d'une jeune française, l'avait épousé au grand désarroi de ses parents et avait quitté son pays natal pour s'installer dans une petite bourgade du sud de la France. C'est là que Malo avait vu le jour, partagé entre un pays qui l'avait vu naître et un autre qui abritait ses racines.

Malo ne cessait de raconter ses souvenirs d'enfance sur le chemin qui les amenait à cette vieille ferme qui semblait abandonnée, loin du tumulte Londonien. Harry fut émerveillé par la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait, une lisière de forêt verdoyante, et des champs de blés à perte de vue. Au plus près de la maison se trouvait une prairie, une prairie qui à l'époque semblait énorme aux yeux du petit garçon qu'était Malo. Au milieu de cette dernière se tenait un chêne, sans doute centenaire, fière et droit. A côté de ce dernier coulait un léger filet d'eau, une eau si cristalline qu'elle semblait d'une pureté incroyable.

Harry se retourna doucement vers cette maison qui allait devenir la sienne. Une vieille ferme, Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela se voyait, néanmoins, il ne l'aurait échanger pour rien au monde. Une maison en forme de U, entourée par des petits bâtiments, formant des annexes, l'ensemble, tout en brique qui lui donner cette allure de maison typiquement anglaise.

- Pas très… comment dire… neuf. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a totalement refait l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Tu verras, le contraste est flagrant. Les bâtiments que tu vois autour étaient ce qui nous servait de grange pour les animaux mais aussi pour tout ce qui était outils, blés, bois… enfin comme tu peux te l'imaginer, mes grands-parents étaient de vrais fermiers…

En effet, le contraste était flagrant… La porte d'entrée donnait sur un immense salon dont les murs blancs accentuaient cette sensation de clarté renvoyée par les grandes fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce. Au milieu de cette dernière se trouvaient de par et d'autre quelques poutres, posées sans doutes à l'époque pour pouvoir soutenir le toit lourd de cette ancienne ferme, et gardées aujourd'hui pour lui donner son style ancien. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une énorme cheminée devant laquelle avait été disposé un large canapé. Une bibliothèque avait trouvé sa place non loin de là, et à l'opposé, Harry n'en revenait pas, une télévision avait trouvé sa place dans la demeure.

- J'ai gardé quelques habitudes moldus, la télévision en fait partie… l'endroit te plaît ?

- C'est… c'est vraiment très beau…

- Content que ça te plaise. J'ai travaillé ici des mois entiers pour tout refaire, je dois avouer que ce diplôme d'architecte m'a beaucoup aidé. Cette maison n'avait à l'origine pas d'étages, juste un très vieux grenier et un plafond très haut. Nous avons détruit tout ça comme tu peux le voir.

Harry leva la tête et vit en effet que le plafond était toujours aussi haut mais cela était dû à la présence d'une mezzanine qui servait de seuil d'entrée pour les pièces de l'étage…

- Il y a deux escaliers pour accéder aux pièces du dessus, celui que tu vois ici mais aussi un autre qui se trouve dans la cuisine.

Une cuisine, une cuisine tout aussi gigantesque que le salon. Des plans de travail formaient un carré au milieu de cette dernière, tout au fond se trouvaient des placards de la même couleur, une cuisine aussi blanche que le salon. Il vit tout prés de la porte cet escalier dont Malo venait de lui parler, il s'apprêta à le monter pour découvrir l'étage lorsque Rose le rappela.

- Harry, je sais que c'est une chose qui m'a assez inquiété lorsque nous avons décidé de venir habiter ici mais… je voulais te dire que nous avons tout mis en place avec les membres de l'ordre pour que cette maison soit sûre. Elle est elle aussi protégée par de nombreux sorts qui garantissent notre sécurité… Néanmoins, il reste certains risques, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucun endroit n'est sûr de nos jours…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais tout ça…

- Alors, tu aimes ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu des pièces aussi grandes…

- Les avantages d'habiter dans une ancienne ferme. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de pièces mais celles que nous avons sont… grandes. Nous n'avons pas encore répartis les chambres à l'étage… tu… t'arranges avec Ange ?

Le choix fut vite fait… une chambre où les murs étaient en bois, une fenêtre immense avec une vue imprenable sur la prairie… Il allait vivre ici un mois de vacances formidable, parfois ponctué par l'arrivée surprise de Malefoy qui venait y passer quelques jours, dormant au grand désarroi d'Harry, dans la même chambre que sa sœur.


	7. Chapter 7

Un arbre et un ruisseau… ce paysage aurait pu paraître féerique et c'est bien ce qu'il était pour le jeune homme qui avait pris place au pied de l'arbre centenaire, histoire de lire son livre de quidditch pour la énième fois, et ce, paisiblement. Harry Potter venait d'emménager dans cette maison quelque temps auparavant et comptait profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle sérénité. Il s'apprêtait à commencer un nouveau chapitre, « mille et une feintes pour attrapeurs », lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur ses yeux et des lèvres douces venir frôler sur les siennes. Ce baiser, il lui avait tellement manqué, il l'avait tellement imaginé que sa fin fut presque aussi déchirante qu'un adieu. Les mains s'éloignèrent de ses yeux qu'il ré ouvrit doucement, voyant peu à peu apparaître le visage de celle qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces dernières semaines.

- Ginny… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Merci pour l'accueil… j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis entrée… j'aurais pas dû ?

- Mille fois si. Tu m'as manqué.

Sans un mot, elle plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, plutôt surpris par cette audace.

- Ginny… mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… c'est pas dans ton habitude…

- Alors habitues toi car ça pourrait le devenir s'il nous arrive encore de ne pas nous voir pendant si longtemps…

- Ca me va… En même temps, tu sais qu'on devait se voir ce soir de toutes façons…

- Je sais… mais j'avais aussi très envie de voir là où tu habitais désormais…

- Et bien, je vais te faire visiter alors…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux adolescents furent bientôt dans le salon, Ginny, les yeux rivés sur cette drôle de boîte où de petits hommes faisaient beaucoup de bruit. Harry était amusé devant cette mine tantôt étonnée, tantôt effrayée de la jeune fille.

- C'est une télévision…

- Ils sont vivants ?

- Hein ?

- Les hommes à l'intérieur…

- Ah… euh… c'est une multitude de dessins. Un peu comme les photographies. Une représentation animée de la réalité. Une capture d'images si tu préfères.

- Ils…bah…

Bien sûr, jamais les bons films… Ginny se cachaient les yeux devant la violence des images diffusées. Des hommes tombaient sous l'assaut des balles de pistolets, laissant derrière eux des traces de sang.

- Non… c'est ce qu'on appelle des trucages. Un peu… un peu comme de la magie. On représente les scènes pour quelles soient les plus réalistes possible, mais sans faire ni de morts, ni de blessés.

- Si papa voyait ça…

Arthur Weasley était un passionné des objets moldus en tout genre, ne pouvant cesser de poser des questions à leur propos.

- Bon je te fais visiter l'étage ?

- Attends je… ouah… Ils…

La télévision avait perdu tout attrait aux yeux d'Harry, il soupira de voir Ginny déjà scotchée à ce petit écran…

- C'est une des plus grandes drogues moldues de nos jours… tu vois pourquoi… aller viens…

Il tira un peu plus sur le bras de la jeune fille qui céda finalement devant la détermination de son petit ami. Bien vite, ils furent tout les deux dans la chambre de ce dernier.

- On peut dire que tu as une sacrée vue d'ici…

- Je sais…

Mais ils ne parlaient pas vraiment de la même chose, Harry fixait la jeune fille, la trouvant resplendissante… « Comme à chaque fois » pensa-t-il. Puis, une voix de femme les tira de cette torpeur. Rose les appelait et fut quelque secondes plus tard sur le pas de la porte.

- Harry, on a besoin d'aide en bas, il faut déménager les chaises jusqu'au terrier, par la cheminée…

- Ok, j'arrive.

Cette phrase n'avait servi à rien, Rose s'était éclipsée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Et bien, quelle organisation… railla Ginny. C'est le jour du mariage qu'on s'inquiète de savoir s'il y a assez de chaises…

- Ohla… A ce que je vois, ça ne va toujours pas mieux entre Charlotte et toi… Ginny, faudrait peut-être arranger ça. Ce n'est agréable ni pour elle, ni pour ton frère, et ni pour toi.

- Je le sais bien Harry mais… c'est plus fort que moi…

- Bon… on devrait y aller…

Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir Ron en bas, déjà occupé à charrier les chaises sous le regard toujours aussi antipathique de Malefoy, apparue soudainement. Il s'attela finalement à cette tâche qui leur prit pas mal de temps. Il était trois heures quand ils eurent fini… sous un mal de ventre incroyable pour Harry. La poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas son fort. Ginny était déjà repartie au terrier pour se préparer… Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant le grand moment. Harry remontait dans sa chambre pour en faire de même. Ron lui, s'apprêtait de nouveau à repartir avec de nouvelles chaises lorsque Drago l'interpella.

- Dis donc Weasley…

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas, serrant dans sa main la poudre qui glissait malgré tous ses efforts pour la retenir.

- Potter m'a rapporté une chose qui je dois dire m'a assez étonné…

- Ca m'est égal Malefoy…

- Oui mais ça, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je te parle…

- Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Ron lâcha la poudre, mais trop tard pour ne pas entendre cette dernière remarque :

- Tu te fiches de savoir que leur relation va beaucoup plus loin que de simples baisers… Ton meilleur ami a fait de ta sœur une femme, Weasley…


	8. Chapter 8

- Oui, je le veux…

Charlotte avait prononcé cette phrase qui la liait à la famille Weasley, pour la vie.

- Par les liens qui me sont conférés par la communauté magique, je vous déclare mari et femme… Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ce fut sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que Fred embrassa celle qui était officiellement devenue Madame Weasley.

Ce moment était magique pour tous. Harry regardait la jeune mariée sourire de toute part, même Ginny semblait finalement heureuse de ce mariage. Harry douta qu'il puisse en être autrement lorsqu'on voyait le sourire rayonnant de Fred. Il était amoureux et heureux. Charlotte était resplendissante, une robe blanche aux fines bretelles, se finissant dans une longue traîne, de petites plumes marrons venant orner son décolleté, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec le costume chocolat que Fred arborait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient eux aussi maintenus par des plumes de la même couleur, de petites tresses maintenant ses cheveux courts en arrière… Rien à dire, elle était réellement la reine de la journée.

Tous les invités venaient de se lever, désirant féliciter les nouveaux époux, Harry vit Mrs Weasley, porter à ses yeux un mouchoir blanc, son chapeau vert retombant légèrement sur son visage. Elle semblait si heureuse, son fils se mariait. Harry regarda Ginny s'approcher de son frère, elle aussi pleurait, mais ses sentiments semblaient bien plus compliqués. Il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver chanceux d'avoir cette fille pour petite amie. Elle avait revêtue une robe bleue ciel qui mettait en avant la perfection de ses beaux yeux, elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon mal serré qui laisser ressortir quelques mèches… elle était simplement resplendissante. Cette allure la vieillissant quelque peu. Il la vit s'approcher de lui, un sourire qui aurait pu sembler forcé sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je t'admire tout simplement…

Elle parut touchée par ces quelques mots sincères. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, détournant les yeux de ce spectacle qui faisait naître en elle une vague de sentiments contradictoires… Puis, tout s'enchaîna très vite… Du toast porté aux mariés jusqu'au début du repas. Harry ne fut pas étonné de ne pas avoir vu Ron l'approcher, il restait avec ses frères, fêtant le mariage d'un des leur comme il le devait… Peut-être un peu trop. Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron ingurgiter autant d'alcool… Il ne fut rapidement plus dans son état normal… sa timidité légendaire avait disparu. Harry restait là à l'observer, le regard amusé, n'écoutant plus que d'une oreille la conversation de Rose et Hermione qui avait très vite fui… Il voyait Ginny évoluer au milieu de ses frères, elle paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, comme dans son milieu, ce tableau lui semblait magnifique… Percy avait fait son apparition et à la surprise général, mais après quelques efforts, il avait été de nouveau accepté dans la fratrie. Il évoluait désormais comme tous les autres, souriant devant les facéties de son jeune frère. Puis, Fred se retira, accompagné de George, devoir de témoin oblige, il était temps pour lui de faire son discours… Accompagné du témoin de la mariée, un amie d'enfance de Charlotte, une certaine Laetitia. George par ailleurs ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes. Cette dernière faisait aussi office de photographe…

George mettait un peu de bonne humeur après les quelques mots touchant que venait de prononcer la jeune fille, les jeunes mariés étaient relativement émus d'entendre des êtres si chères pour eux leur dire tant de gentillesse. Les autres membres de l'assistance avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune couple… enfin, pas tous, Harry regardait Ginny, elle semblait être en grande conversation avec un Ron hilare, mais quelque chose clochait… Il en eut le cœur net lorsqu'il la vit lui jeter un regard noir et disparaître de la salle. Le discours touchait à sa fin, et personne n'avait fait attention à cette éclipse, Harry fila à son tour, essayant de ne pas attirer les regards sur lui. Il espérait de tout son cœur avoir mal vu… ce ne pouvait pas être à lui qu'elle en voulait. Et pourtant…

Il la vit, assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de la salle, le regard tourné dans le vide… Harry s'approcha doucement et tenta de commencer la conversation, pas de la bonne façon…

- Tu ne t'es toujours pas fait à cette idée de mariage, pourtant, ils ont l'air heureux… Je me demande si tu…

La jeune fille se leva sans un regard et avança espérant ne pas être suivi, en vain. Harry revenait à sa hauteur.

- Ginny, c'est un manque de confiance...

Il n'eut que le temps de voir une main s'écraser sur sa joue, il venait de recevoir la deuxième gifle de sa vie et ce, en moins de deux mois. Il resta comme pétrifié ne sachant réellement ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Désormais, il savait à qui était vraiment décerné ce regard si noir.

- C'est à moi que tu oses parler de confiance ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir… Et ne fais pas l'étonné, tu vois très bien de quoi je suis en train de te parler. Tu es tombé bien bas…

Il la vit s'éloigner sans faire aucun geste pour tenter de la rattraper… non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire mais, en avait-il vraiment envie… Il devait aller voir Ron pour en avoir le cœur net.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron était assis là, la tête entre les mains, semblant rassembler ses forces pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Mais il se redressa quand il vit Harry s'asseoir à côté de lui, le vague à l'âme…

- Beh alors… vieux, ça va pas ? Justement, je… voulais te, te parler un peu…

- Je vois, laisse moi deviner… à propos de Ginny…

- Alors… alors toi… trop fort ! Comment tu… fais ? Je vois… Les célèbres… dons d'Harry Potter…

- Tu dérailles… Tu voulais savoir quoi ?

- Ah bah… rien finalement, je… je m'en fiche.

- Et bien moi, j'ai une question : qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Ginny ?

- Le jeu… des questions… réponses ? J'adore ce jeu… Je commence… Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Malefoy ? Oh et puis non… j'en ai marre de ce jeu… J'aime pas ce jeu… et puis c'est… c'est toi qui… a voulu jouer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Non Harry… je veux plus jouer.

- Ron ! Je ne joue pas !

- Bon, ça va… t'énerves pas… Il m'a dit… j'ai mal à la tête… il m'a dit… ouille… que c'était… plus sérieux avec Gin… Ginney…

- Quoi ?

- Ouais, enfin, tu as couché avec quoi. Chhhhhut…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase à forte voix, et venait de baisser la tête, posant un doigt devant sa bouche, le regard effaré.

- Ron, je, on n'a rien…

- Oh, je t'en… pris vieux… t'es… comme tous… les mecs. Et puis… Gin… Ginea est… ta petite amie. Techni… techni… techniment… techini… pff… enfin bref… tu fais ce que tu veux… Regarde moi avec… herminy… hermio… Hermy, on…

- Arrêtes toi Ron ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

- Bah… bah quoi… tu sais de quoi… je parle ! Et puis… t'es mon meilleur ami… qui a couché… avec ma petite… sœur. Mais… mais mon meilleur ami. A qui… voudrais-tu que j'en parle ?

Harry dû écouter Ron étaler toute sa science à ce sujet, essayant en vain de l'arrêter et effaré d'entendre relater l'expérience sexuelle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Puis, ce fut le drame lorsque Hermione fit son apparition, et fut témoin de cette scène. Pourtant c'est calmement qu'elle l'arrêta en plein récit de leur première nuit.

- Ronald Weasley ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Hermy je…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je te conseille de filer avant que je n'arrête de mettre ça sur le dos de ta… légère consommation d'alcool…

- Attends, j'ai… pas fini.

- Oh que si ! File !

Elle le tira par le bras pour le faire lever de sa chaise. Ron haussa les épaules et céda finalement, attiré par les lumières de la piste de danse.

Elle vînt alors s'asseoir prés d'Harry, plutôt gêné par la situation. Il venait effectivement d'avoir la certitude qu'il avait… un train de retard sur ses amis. Pourtant, cette gêne n'était rien comparée à celle de la jeune fille.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter…

- Désolée pour toi d'avoir dû subir ça… Je crois que je vais lui faire payer cher… Mais attendons demain, je ne pense pas qu'il en tirera une leçon aujourd'hui… Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller toi ?

- Je viens de me faire gifler…

- Ginny ?

- Et oui… et je peux te dire que je sens les années d'entraînement derrière ça…

- Vivre avec des grands frères, ça aide… Et il y a une raison à cette gifle ?

- C'est ce que j'essayais de savoir. Apparemment, Malefoy aurait pris soin de déformer certains de mes propos pour les retranscrire à Ron…

- Des propos sur ?

- Nos relations… intimes… Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire nos non relations.

- Harry… c'est pas très grave. Enfin, je comprends Ginny, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de savoir que son petit ami dévoile ça…

- Sauf que je n'ai rien dit et que surtout, on a rien fait.

- Harry, c'est pas la peine de…enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne regarde que vous. Et puis, vous avez l'âge et… vous vous aimez non ? Je sais aussi que Ginny se sentait prête depuis un moment… Elle m'en avait parlé… Je crois que tu devrais aller la voir…

- Je crois aussi…

Harry était sidéré par ce qu'Hermione venait de lui avouer…


	10. Chapter 10

Non loin de là, une jeune fille fixait les étoiles de ce mois d'août, l'œil morose. Elle avait été trahie et touchée dans son amour propre, il lui semblait que jamais plus elle ne pourrait faire confiance à quelqu'un.

- Ginny ? Ca… ça ne va pas ?

Charlotte venait de la rejoindre, tentant avec difficulté de faire suivre sa longue traîne derrière elle. Avec une certaine méfiance, elle vînt s'asseoir à côté de celle qui était désormais sa belle sœur. Ginny la regarda un instant, puis détourna le regard, laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle avait pourtant essayé d'être forte, mais s'en était trop. Harry n'était même pas venue la revoir… Il devait être à ce moment même en train de s'amuser avec les autres, peut-être suivant Ron dans sa nouvelle passion pour les mélanges alcoolisés. Et puis, ça lui était bien égal, il n'était plus rien pour elle. Du moins elle essayait de s'en persuader.

- Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne à qui tu voudrais parler mais… Si je peux t'aider, ça me ferait plaisir…

Contre tout attente, la jeune fille s'effondra dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait quelques minutes avant comme celle qui lui avait pris son frère. Charlotte passa un bras autour d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux de l'autre main, la berçant légèrement.

- C'est Harry, c'est ça ?

-…

- Je vois… Si je peux me permettre, il n'allait pas très bien non plus. Il avait les joues un peu rouges… marque typique d'une discussion un peu tourmentée… Je me demande s'il a remarqué cette trace.

- Il l'a cherché…

- Je n'en doute pas… Nous les filles ne giflons jamais nos hommes sans qu'il n'y ait de bonnes raisons… C'est le cas non ?

- Il… s'est permis… de se vanter de… de choses qu'il… qu'on n'a pas fait.

- S'en est une. Tu l'as entendue en parler ?

- Pas… pas vraiment. C'est… c'est Ron.

- Ah, je vois… Et tu le crois… Je veux dire, je sais que tes frères sont des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance mais en temps normal. Je doute que Ron, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve soit vraiment capable de dire des choses censées…

- Mais… mais il avait l'air sérieux…

- Il l'était aussi lorsqu'il a pris le portemanteau pour le professeur McGonnagall… Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais tirer tout ça au clair… Et le plus vite… d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais te laisser…

Harry venait d'apparaître à la porte, tournant le regard de part et d'autre du jardin, puis, s'approcha doucement. Ginny le regarda venir à elle, et put remarquer qu'il avait en effet gardé une marque de leur dernier tête à tête, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'en vouloir. Il approchait, les mains dans les poches, appréhendant visiblement le moment où il serait proche d'elle. Puis, il tenta une approche.

- Je… je peux m'asseoir.

Pour toutes réponses, Ginny se déplaça un peu plus, libérant de la place auprès d'elle. Harry s'asseya fixant au loin le noir dense de cette nuit à peine commencée. Puis, n'y tenant plus :

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ginny tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui bizarrement, contemplait toujours la profonde obscurité.

- Ron m'en a parlé.

Ginny détourna la tête, toujours sans un mot, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose, qu'il lui dise si oui où non, tout cela était vrai.

- Tout est vrai.

- Quoi ?! Et tu oses me le dire !

- Laisse moi parler cette fois avant de me mettre une baffe…Je t'en pris. Je sais que je l'ai mérité mais… Ecoutes… C'est vrai que j'ai parlé avec Malefoy…

- Quoi ? Avec lui en plus ! Harry tu…

- Je sais… Mais au grand jamais, je ne lui aurais parlé de notre vie… enfin, tu vois. Si encore il y avait quelque chose à en dire. Jamais je n'en aurais parlé à qui que ce soit.

- Je vois, il aurait tout inventé alors ! C'est la pire excuse que j'aie entendue jusque maintenant…

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, je n'ai pas répondue à ces provocations, et il s'est créé ses réponses tout seul. Bon, je pense que tu ne veux pas en entendre plus… Je suis vraiment peiné par ça… Ginny, je t'aime beaucoup et… tu me manques déjà.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva, avant de sentir cette main le ramener sur le banc de bois. Sans plus de mots, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé.

- Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis plus tôt ?

- Quand ça ? Entre la gifle où lorsque tu étais déjà partie je ne sais où ?

- Je suis désolée pour… Tu devrais mettre de la glace…

- C'est pas très grave, je me souviendrai qu'il ne faut pas te faire un coup comme celui-là…

- Pas de mensonges…

- Et…

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, se rappelant de ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Puis finalement, acheva sa phrase.

- Est-ce que tu considères les non-dits comme un mensonge ?

- Ca… dépend…

La jeune fille même si elle ne savait pas encore où son petit ami voulait en venir, se doutait que cette question n'était pas anodine.

- Ecoute Ginny, je vais être franc, je suis étonné de voir que tu oses parler de certaine choses à Hermione alors que… enfin, que…

- Et il ne t'arrive pas de dire certaines choses à Ron… je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler mais sache qu'il est plus facile de se confier à une fille pour certains sujets.

- Je le sais mais ça… ça me semble être une chose assez importante… qu'on devrait… partager…

- Harry, va droit au but !

- Oui, mais c'est assez…

- Gênant ! Tu vois, tu l'avoues ! Je te fais marcher, je sais de quoi tu parles et…

- Ah beh vous voilà ! Dîtes, c'est mon mariage et j'aimerais bien voir toute ma famille s'amuser ensemble… Enfin, faudrait se dépêcher car je doute qu'il reste beaucoup de temps avant que Ron ne retombe sur terre…

Fred venait de passer en coup de vent, une interruption qui semblait la bienvenue.


	11. Chapter 11

Enfin, les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la pièce où les invités semblaient profiter pleinement de la piste de danse… La vaste salle était désormais éclairée par de frêles lampions flottants dans les airs, cette faible lumière donnait à la pièce une dimension particulière. Harry cligna légèrement des yeux, tentant de distinguer la silhouette de Ron ou Hermione au travers de la salle… Puis, il vit cette dernière s'avancer vers eux, bien seule.

- Tu cherches après Ron ?

- Euh…

- Il est là-bas…

Elle fit un vague signe de la main vers la table la plus au fond de la salle. Ron était avachi dessus, visiblement endormi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

- Je crois qu'il va s'en rappeler…

- Je te le confirme Harry, je te promets que je vais le lui faire regretter…

- Pas trop quand même… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il a dit…

Ginny les écoutait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se raconter… Harry la regarda et lui murmura un « ne t'inquiètes pas ».

- Oh mais je ne m'inquiètes pas… après cette soirée je suis bien décidée à ne plus m'inquiéter de rien. Je vais m'amuser comme j'aurais dû le faire… Vous venez danser ?

- Euh… allez-y toutes les deux… c'est pas trop mon truc…

- M'aurait étonnée…

Elle fila en direction de la piste où déjà la plupart de la famille Weasley était en train de s'amuser… Enfin, hormis Ron qui dormait et George qui avait soudainement disparu en même temps que Laetitia, le deuxième témoin.

Harry vînt s'asseoir tout prés des landaus où les jumelles avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil malgré les décibels environnant. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Rose qui avait visiblement retrouvé un sourire sincère.

- P'tit frère…

Il se tourna vers elle, lui rendant ce sourire. Il se sentait heureux, ne pensant même plus à ce que Malefoy avait fait…

- C'est un beau mariage non ? Je regrette un peu que le mien ne ce soit pas passé comme ça… Ca doit être si agréable d'avoir sa famille autour de soi…

- C'est vrai… ils sont vraiment unis…

- Pas tant que ça… on a perdu George…

Harry se retourna brusquement et vit que Fred venait de faire son apparition, tenant par la main Charlotte, tout sourire aux lèvres…

- Il ne doit pas être très loin… mais il est en de bonne compagnie, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Harry regarda la jeune mariée, elle arborait un sourire malicieux… elle était visiblement heureuse de cette nouvelle union, bien que soudaine. Fred reprit alors :

- Oui mais je te rappelle que ta chère amie photographe était censée faire son boulot…

- Ma chère amie photographe était aussi là en temps qu'invitée… mais dit moi mon cher mari… ne serais-tu pas un peu déçu que George ne soit pas là pour vos facéties… Bon, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire… Faut réveiller Ron… enfin, si vous le pouvez. Bon courage !

Elle s'éclipsa après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de celui qu'elle avait appelé mon cher mari.

- Bon… et bien je crois que je vais retourner danser… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir Ron revenir à lui… Ca risque d'être… enfin bref… Comme vient de le dire Charlotte, bon courage !

Rose venait à son tour de disparaître dans la torpeur de la piste de danse… Fred regarda Harry, le regard interrogateur.

- Attends, c'est à nous que reviens ce boulot ? J'ai bien compris hein ?

- Bah, c'est toi qui voulais faire les photos… répliqua Harry.

- Oui mais c'est ton meilleur ami…

- C'est ton frère…

- Ton futur beau-frère…

- Alors je t'arrête, je suis un peu trop jeune à mon goût pour déjà parler de ça…

- Je ne te conseille pas de répéter ça devant Ginny… et puis, tu as le même âge que moi lorsque j'ai rencontré Charlotte… Enfin, bref… pour revenir à Ron, je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux…

- Euh… Fred ? Tu l'as payé la photographe ?

Ce dernier observa Harry d'un œil inquiet, il n'avait visiblement pas la réponse à la question.

- Je rigole… Tu verrais ta tête…

- Non mais attends… je… je ne sais même pas ça… Tu te rends compte ! A l'occasion, elle ne fait pas son boulot alors que…

- Fred… c'est mon amie… et elle fait ça comme un service…

Charlotte venait de réapparaître, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres…

- Bon, Ron dort toujours à ce que je vois…

Fred tourna le regard vers Harry, et reprit…

- C'est vrai ça ! Harry, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Harry soupira, décidemment, la tâche ne serait pas des plus facile…


End file.
